


阁楼上的人

by paul



Category: Going Vertical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 谢尔盖家的阁楼住着一个男人
Relationships: Sergei Belov/Modestas Paulauskas
Kudos: 4





	阁楼上的人

俱乐部训练结束，一名新晋加盟中陆的白俄罗斯队员看到谢尔盖别洛夫整理负重背包，在他准备走过去邀请对方参加迎新联谊会时，站在身边的伊万叶杰什科将他拦住。

“如果你想请别洛夫参加活动的话，最好别试了。”伊万温和地说。

“为什么？难道别洛夫先生不需要休息吗？”

伊万想这真是个心肠好的年轻人，可惜他还不了解他要邀请的对象是谁，他抬眼望向谢尔盖“让他一个人呆着吧，那对他是最好的休息。”

此时谢尔盖收拾好东西，向伊万的方向点了点头就去冲凉，他的速度很快，半小时后他已经走在回家的路上，谢尔盖想好今晚吃什么，煮一锅热乎乎的奶油浓汤，冰箱有肉罐头，他在街角的店铺买好面包，并特意买了蓝莓派作为甜点。

打开门前谢尔盖习惯性地看地面的痕迹，以确定没有外人来过，尽管距离那件事的发生已经有一年，他还是坚持小心谨慎的态度，毕竟谁能保证没有一双眼睛在暗中观察呢。

屋里有些冷，可能阁楼的温度会更冷，他转身锁好门，听到背后的异动。

“今天回来的早？”

谢尔盖转过身看到莫德斯塔斯边用毛巾擦汗边向他打招呼，紧张的表情瞬间变得柔和“你在锻炼？”

“对，哦，我很小心，没什么声音”莫德斯塔斯点头。

“别放在心上，现在和以前不同，平时你当然能在家里随意走动。”谢尔盖把食物递给对方，将外套和围巾挂好。

“我煮了一锅奶油浓汤，味道比上次好了不少。”莫德斯塔斯准备切面包。

看着莫德斯塔斯的背影，谢尔盖走过去，两手抱住男人的腰，头靠在肩膀上，很快立陶宛人就半扭着头蹭他的脸“相信我，马上吃饭。”

谢尔盖更用力地搂着他，在莫德斯塔斯的脖颈嗅来嗅去，男人嫌痒“我还没洗澡。”

很快莫德斯塔斯就回报给谢尔盖浓烈的深吻，结果他们的浓汤沸出来，但谁都没收拾，将纠缠的战场转移到卧室。无处发泄精力的莫德斯塔斯将谢尔盖按在身下，抱住对方挺翘结实的臀部亲吻不停，俄罗斯人饥渴难耐地晃动腰身，像只发情的雌猫毫无羞耻地抬高身体，双膝的挣扎把床单弄乱，嘴里呼哧粗重的喘息，他需要背后的男人贯穿身体，将他的脑子搅乱，以便他从训练和生活的重压中得到释放。

谢尔盖不停地叫，催促莫德斯塔斯把他弄疼，他了解对方只有在被自己诱惑到亢奋时才能表现出粗暴的那面，没人清楚这个冷淡严肃的国家队队长喜欢被人干翻，谢尔盖看着在他头顶激烈晃动的朋友，伸出手勾住男人的肩膀，强迫对方和自己接吻，他太喜欢和莫德斯塔斯接吻了。

德国慕尼黑奥运会结束后，他们回到苏联，因为拿了金牌，加上莫德斯塔斯的叛逃行为没有得到证实，体育局给有关部门提交了一份表现良好的报告书后，加兰任就拍着莫德斯塔斯的肩膀表示一切都结束了，除了谢尔盖。

某些机构和某些人的反复无常，他比出身列宁格勒的主教练更有体会。他已经制定了一套完整的计划，如果派不上用场最好，但形势变得更加恶劣时，他必须救莫德斯塔斯，不能让他遭受任何不幸。

半年前在得知谢尔盖离婚净身出户后，一位远房亲戚让他给自己看房子，位置在顶层，阁楼的面积和公寓一致，谢尔盖小心地给阁楼置办生活需要的东西，所幸很多人清楚他的境况，所以他的精心准备没有引起不必要的怀疑。将一切收拾齐备后，谢尔盖真心不希望事情会发展成他所想的那样，可惜事与愿违。

莫德斯塔斯对谢尔盖持续的吻让后者的嘴唇迅速红肿，亲昵地说“抱歉，一下子就变成这样……”

谢尔盖逐渐从情欲中清醒，他摇了摇头表示不介意，想到莫德斯塔斯能神不知鬼不觉地住在阁楼长达一年之久，连谢尔盖自己都觉得不可思议，不过毕竟他也不是什么都没做，比如他将莫德斯塔斯的衣服给了路边的流浪汉，并每天都送上一瓶伏特加，很快那个人就冻死了。谢尔盖在将尸体推进河后，看着那黑漆漆的洞口，情绪没有丝毫波动。

当晚莫德斯塔斯就来到谢尔盖的新家并从此住到现在，立陶宛人只能从谢尔盖带来的报纸获得外界消息，他曾提议买一台电视，可谢尔盖说太危险了，莫德斯塔斯没有坚持，他开始看谢尔盖家里的书，后来谢尔盖在某个夜晚诱惑了这个心情焦躁的男人，之后莫德斯塔斯没再表达过不满，安静地过着每天送谢尔盖出门并在晚上迎接谢尔盖的枯燥生活。

“我什么时候可以再出门啊……”莫德斯塔斯翻身倒在谢尔盖身边，有一下没一下地继续抚摸俄罗斯人光滑的脊背。

“再等等……”谢尔盖舒服地闭着眼睛小声地说。

莫德斯塔斯的手劲加大，在谢尔盖白皙的皮肤留下指痕，但他仍然什么也不说，谢尔盖也不问，他们对这件事彼此心知肚明，这种危险的平衡迟早会被打破，目前两个人只能尽量享受温存的时间。

三天后意外突然发生，一个小偷闯进谢尔盖的家，他对出现在面前的莫德斯塔斯感到奇怪，甚至忘了逃跑，就在他恍然大悟地叫出立陶宛人的名字时，身后突然出现的谢尔盖用花瓶把人砸倒在地，力量之大让这个家伙当场丧了命。

看着谢尔盖迅速蹲下身，冷静地用毛巾包裹尸体的头，莫德斯塔斯惊呆了“你疯了吗？”

谢尔盖没停下手里的动作，平静地说“我会把他处理掉。”

莫德斯塔斯将谢尔盖拽起来，生气地按到墙壁上，不在乎是否撞疼他的背“别这么做，我一会儿就去自首。”

“严格的说，你已经是个死人了，”谢尔盖的视线盯着莫德斯塔斯“他们把‘你’葬在立陶宛，包括你的家人都接受了这点。”

“什么？”莫德斯塔斯放开谢尔盖。

谢尔盖拍拍他的后背安慰道“藏在阁楼是件不会长久的事，我准备把你转移到西伯利亚，只要你能在汽车的后备箱忍耐几个小时。”

莫德斯塔斯的脸涨红了，他把谢尔盖推搡到卧室的床，不由分说地将对方按在床，抽出皮带剥掉裤子，毫不客气地打了几个巴掌，谢尔盖当然不肯就范，但莫德斯塔斯粗暴的动作让他腰部以下不受控制的出现性冲动，当莫德斯塔斯没经前戏就硬生生地将他撕成两半后，谢尔盖能做的只有苍白着脸，小口喘气，偶尔咬紧牙，尽量不泄出声音。

一年的时间让莫德斯塔斯太了解谢尔盖的身体，他换着角度弄了几下，俄罗斯人就发出哭泣般的呻吟，还束缚在内裤里的地方鼓胀，顶端的布料逐渐湿润。莫德斯塔斯用牙齿咬他的耳垂“我问你答，真的有人要抓我吗？”

谢尔盖试图用点头来回应，被莫德斯塔斯狠狠弄了几下就不得不发声“莫迪，在这点上，我向上帝发誓，我绝没骗你。”

萦绕在莫德斯塔斯心头最大的疑问得到解答，他的怒火稍微平息，他继续问“你究竟是怎么让我变成‘死人’的”

谢尔盖不配合地闭上嘴，莫德斯塔斯的焦躁情绪重新燃起，他将谢尔盖的手臂别在背后，甚至用衬衣将手腕捆住，谢尔盖的体内始终被巨大的东西填满，他的上半身只有头能接触床垫，下半身以一种屈辱的姿势跪趴着，莫德斯塔斯毫不客气地用身体当做拷打的刑具，逼迫谢尔盖断续地承认之前干过的事。

哪怕颤抖着撤出身体，莫德斯塔斯仍不放开，他也不清楚为什么要这么残酷地对待一个对自己有“救命之恩”的人，看到谢尔盖的嘴唇带血，脸上带着异样的红润，象牙白的皮肤汗淋淋的，神态慵懒又迷人，莫德斯塔斯的愧疚心立刻被抛到脑后，他趴在谢尔盖身上啃咬肿胀的胸口，听到男人的沙哑的声音。

“莫迪，还记得去年底，咱们在报纸上看到的那个安第斯空难吗？”谢尔盖闭上眼小声地说。

那是一场以食用同伴尸体求生的残酷事件，当时篮球队的人在食堂看到这条消息时，很多人都吃不下饭，除了谢尔盖，莫德斯塔斯清楚地记得他对自己说的话“如果是我快不行了，我会和你打招呼，莫迪，先把我吃掉，我想换成你的话，你也一定会同意被我吃掉，对吗？”

根本不用考虑什么，莫德斯塔斯就点了点头。

现在再提到那件事，莫德斯塔斯感到不解，他等着谢尔盖继续说下去。

“你不用知道我做过什么，只要清楚我会让你安全，因为反过来，你也会这样对我，不是吗？”

莫德斯塔斯看着谢尔盖昏睡的脸，轻手轻脚地下了床，他看了一眼床上的男人，决定这次换他来保护谢尔盖，他不能再让对方为自己作出更大的牺牲，于是当晚他就将倒霉的小偷扛出公寓，并给立陶宛老乡打了一通电话。

后来他在几个人的帮助下不仅成功处理掉尸体，还神不知鬼不觉地越过苏联国境线，成功进入芬兰，还当起出租车司机。之后随着戈尔巴乔夫上台，情况既好又糟，莫德斯塔斯了解谢尔盖在奥运会时被人推到台前，又很快因为没能拿到金牌而被雪藏和监视，他很想给谢尔盖写信，说他一切都好，但转念想到对谢尔盖来说，恐怕自己没有消息就是最好的消息。

期间莫德斯塔斯结了婚，又离了婚，不是对方的问题，是他一直忘不了与谢尔盖分开时，对方那双清澈又平静的眼睛，虽然已经逃离苏联，但莫德斯塔斯的心留在那间阁楼，留在他们共度的每一晚，他安静地等待未来某个重逢的日子。

直到鬓角斑白，莫德斯塔斯才在意大利与谢尔盖见了面，严格地说是莫德斯塔斯在偷窥谢尔盖的生活，苏联男篮之光有美丽的妻子和健康的孩子，当时谢尔盖的家人正在咖啡馆里吃冰激凌，而谢尔盖一个人在附近散步，目光的交汇发生在一瞬间。

莫德斯塔斯本能地想躲，但谢尔盖径直朝他走来，他们没有看彼此，像间谍小说里写的那样，各自看着相反的位置，小声地说着话。

“莫迪，你好吗？”谢尔盖先开口。

“如你所见，不好不坏。”莫德斯塔斯试图说得轻松一些。

沉默了半分钟，莫德斯塔斯准备离开，谢尔盖使劲地抓住他的胳膊，看向立陶宛人的目光中燃烧着压抑了十几年的复杂情绪“这次换我跟你走，好不好？”

莫德斯塔斯推开谢尔盖，这个动作让俄罗斯人失望至极，直到立陶宛人张口问“你喜欢哪儿？”

“哪里都好。”谢尔盖激动地微微颤抖。

那之后谢尔盖别洛夫在某个晚上，在意大利南部消失了。有人说看到他和一个高大的男人出现在西伯利亚，也有说他去了芬兰，直到有一天老好人伊万收到一封没有署名的来信，他觉得这一定是莫德斯塔斯的主意，因为谢尔盖是不会给他写信的，即使在那个寒冷的夜晚，谢尔盖接受过他的帮助，来使莫德斯塔斯成功脱身。

伊万决定喝一点酒，敬遥远的朋友。

END


End file.
